Enough 4 Answering Me!
by Dissa Chavalliana
Summary: Hideyoshi is giving a lesson. And this lesson can make a precious curse... (Indonesian : Hideyoshi sedang memberikan pelajaran. Dan pelajaran kali ini akan membawa kutukan...) If don't like, so don't much blame. / English version Chap 1, Indonesian version Chap 2
1. English Version

_**Enough 4 Answering Me!**_

_Summary : Hideyoshi is giving a lesson. And this lesson can make a precious curse... Don't like so don't much blame._

_Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara is created by CAPCOM! Of course it isn't combination CAP and COMputer! (#plakked)_

**_Warning : Unknown language, may included wrong verb(s) typo(es), out of character (OOC for short), and burned/expired humor._**

A/N : Hello, this is an Indonesian Author, Dissa. This is my first english humor fanfict, so I just want to say enjoy the story! :) Open Critic, Comment, and Suggestions!

* * *

><p>"Good morning everyone!"<p>

That voice was so loud, make the class situation's almost blank.

"It's Hideyoshi-sensei! Everyone, get to 'ur own seats!" told the white cool haired guy, Ishida Mitsunari, as a class leader.

"Dang it.." Keiji said. That long dark brown haired student ran faster than the others.

_Tapp.. Tapp.. Tapp.._

And that sensei came in, with his big monkey furred body. (_Dissa smashed by the meaned guy_) I mean that sensei came in with his baboon strange body..

(Hideyoshi : "That was the same, ya fool!"_ *Hideyoshi's double-smacking Dissa_)

"Attention! And stand up with me!" Mitsunari commanded. So everyone stood now.

Then he commanded again, "Greet to the sensei!"

"Good morning, Hideyoshi-sensei!" all the students said loudly. With his badass attitude, Hideyoshi's answering them, "Good morning.."

Hideyoshi is the most badass teacher in this school. Maybe only Mitsunari that can resist this. The others are following **_Ariana The Grande Coffee Cup_**, so they can't resist it no more! (_Dissa smacked by the real artist_)

"Today, we will study about opposites!" Hideyoshi said. He wrote with a piece of boardmarker on the whiteboard. 'OPPOSITE'. All in big letters, and not only that, the size also as big as the white board! Oh! Even that sentence can be written on the wall!

"My God.." Masamune, as The One Eyed Dragon, shocked. "Don't worry! Soon the janitor will come and clean the walls!" Hideyoshi said. He tried to make the situation calm.

Then, Kojuro's asked, "Is that including Paddle Pop Lion?" Also he showed his poodle eyes, "Don't say, don't say! Paddle pop's the best cartoon ever.."

BLAM! Hideyoshi just punched his desk. "NOT THAT ICE CREAM COMPANY! BUT THIS! **THIS WALL**!" Hideyoshi shouted and he pointed his macho hand (_Dissa punched by Hideyoshi_) to the wall hardly.

"Sorry, but that's paddle pop sensation, Sensei..." Kojuro said poorly. Then, the Sensei explained, "Opposite is a sentence that very different with the previous. For example, eat, the opposite is drink. Happy, the opposite is sad. Yeah, and so on, my students,"

"Oh, what a boring lesson..." Sasuke commented slowly. Sasuke is the child of Monkey Sense-

(Sasuke : "NO, YOU'RE CRAZY, DISSA! CURSE YOU!" *_then Sasuke gives Dissa a paper bomb_)

"So if there is blue, the opposite is red?" Masamune asked.

"Yes, that's right. Also black opposited with white," Hideyoshi answered with a lot of badass. Then Masamune asked back, "So the fate is making me and Sanada facing each other.. But what about purple and yellow? I mean Mitsunari is purple, Ieyasu is yellow, is that opposite too?" Then, Mitsunari and Ieyasu looked each other like damn.

"Oh, the opposites of colors only red-blue and black-white. If you ask 'bout MitsuYasu, they're moon and sun. So they supposed to opposites each other," Hideyoshi taught. "So that's it. I understand," Masamune said loudly.

"Lord Masamune, what about me and Sasuke? How can we get opposite sides?" Kojuro asked.

"I also don't know. Why don't you-" Masamune's sentence cutted by Hideyoshi's order :

"Okay! Now I'll give you sentences! You must say the opposites of them! **UNDERSTAND**? If you don't, I'll roll you into a ball, and bounce you like a basketball!"

All of the sudden, the students shocked widely. They accepted Hideyoshi-sensei's order then, "U-u-understood.." "Well then!" Hideyoshi said.

"So lets begin!"

Prok! Prok! Hideyoshi clapped his hand. The students prepared the food- (Masamune : "THIS IS NOT A COOKING SHOW, BAKA DISSA!" *_gives Dissa Jumping Jack Breaker as a marvelous souvenir_) I mean, the students prepared the answers. Then the wind still blew calmly... The flowers even bloomer.. (#hey!)

First question went like this, "Big!"

"Small!"

"High!"

"Low!"

"Fat!"

"Thin!"

"Hold!"

"Release!"

"Bright!"

"Dark!"

And this will be the beginning of THAT CURSE... *_laughs evil from the studio_

"Well done! What about afraid?!" Hideyoshi asked proudly.

"So bad! What about worried?!" the students asked back, but sorrowly.

"What? That's not the opposite!" Hideyoshi started his monkey machine (?). Of course the students answered graciously, "What! That's the same!"

"Come on, students! Be serious!" Sensei ordered. He's totally angry inside. The students answered, "Go back, sensei! Be nervous!"

"Hey, that was TOTALLY wrong, students!"

"Hey, that will TOTALLY right, sensei!"

"You are wrong!"

"We are right!"

"YOU WROONG! WROONG! ATTENTION PLEASE!"

"WE RIGHT! WE RIGHT! IGNORE PLEASE!"

"Grrrh..."

"Hahahahaaaawh!" (Am I wrong? The opposite of roar is laugh right? #PLAK)

The most excited one was Yukimura. He said all the sentences proudly, loudly, and girly.. (_Dissa burnt by the meaned warrior_)

"ATTENTION! DON'T TALK ANYMORE!"

"IGNORE! DON'T SILENT ANYLESS!" (Any-MORE, Any-LESS! YES! *_smacked_)

"THIS IS NOT A QUESTION, STUDENTS!"

"BUT THESE ARE THE ANSWERS, SENSEI!"

Hideyoshi facepalmed by himself. (Poor sensei, but you just made the curse, so you must find the solution by yourself.)

"YOU ARE SILLY! SILLY!"

"WE ARE SMART! SMART!"

"THE SENSEI IS SMART, AND YOU ARE DUMB!"

"THE SENSEI IS DUMB, AND WE ARE SMART!"

"PLEASE! STOP THIS CRAZINESS!"

"IGNORE! JUST CONTINUE THIS HEALTHINESS!"

The sensei shouted, "WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEELL!"

And the students answered, "WHAT THE HEAVEEEEEEEEEENN!"

"DAMN! SILLY! HOW DOES YOUR PARENTS ARE TEACHING YA ALL?!"

"YES! SMART! HOW DOES YOUR CHILDREN ARE UNDERSTANDING YA ALL?!"

"THIS IS NOT EVEN A QUESTION!"

"THESE ARE ALL THE ANSWERS!"

"... I'LL SMACK YOU!"

"... I DID PLAY KIND YOU!"

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT! THE LESSON! IS! OVER!"

"SO THIS IS WHAT WE DENY! THE LESSONS! ARE! JUST BE-GIN!"

"SILENT!"

"BE NOISY!"

"STAND UP!"

"SIT DOWN!"

"I'LL TALK SO FAST SO YOU STUDENTS CAN'T FOLLOW!" Hideyoshi was said this only for 2 seconds.

"YOU... WAS... SILENCE... SO... SLOW... SO... WE... TEACHERS... CAN... UN-FOLLOW..." And the students was said this slowly... Cause slow is the opposite from fast.

"Oh, maybe if I try the animal sounds, the students will stop," Hideyoshi said softly.

"Miaouw!" Hideyoshi styled himself like a Doraneko. Yeah, the students looked confused. "Yes! I think it's working!" Hideyoshi whispered with proudness. But all of the sudden! The students...

"_**WOOUF**_**!**"

Yes! They was barked! Of course because the opposite of cat is dog! Hideyoshi got madder and madder. Then he punched his desk.

"DAMN!" Hideyoshi shouted. Then the students went to Hideyoshi's table. They scrubbed the table, like how they tamed their pets. "Good..."

Hideyoshi's badass style went higher and higher... Even higher than the Himalaya's Hill. "ENOUGH! LET US OVER!"

"NOT ENOUGH! LET US BEGIN!"

And Hideyoshi still angry, "STOP! STOP! STOP! LOOK AT MY FACE!"

Also, the students still gracious, "CONTINUE! CONTINUE! CONTINUE! IGNORE YOUR FACE!"

"I'M SERIOUS! STOP ANSWERING YOUR TEACHER!"

"YOU'RE PRETENDING! CONTINUE QUESTIONING YOUR STUDENTS!"

The sensei really really mad. Can't resist... But whatever, it is his choice. Then he shouted, "STOOOOOOOOOP! WHERE'S MY WEAPONS?!"

"CONTINUUUUUUUUE! WHERE ARE YOUR CUPID BOWS?!" (Weapons are harming, Cupid bows are making kind, so... #plak)

"HAAAAH... HAAAAH... GO..."

"HAH! HAH! STAY!"

"PLEASEEE! IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER!"

"NOOOOO! THAT AREN'T OVER! THAT AREN'T OVER!"

Hideyoshi smacked his face, "I'm dead..."

And the students shouted loudly, "ALIVE YOU!"

The sensei shouted again and again, "ENOUGH ALREADY! ENOUGH! ENOUGH!"

"NOT ENOUGH ALREADY! NOT ENOUGH! NOT ENOUGH!"

"YOUR FUTURE WILL BE BAD LIKE A SKUNK!"

"MY PAST JUST GOOD LIKE A BUTTERFLY!"

Slowly, Hideyoshi cried... He said, "Enough.. Please... I'm tired..."

And the students laughed, "Not enough! Hahahahaaa! Please hahaaa! You're full of HAHAHAAA! SPIRITS!"

"I'm serious! Huff... Stop... Stop... I can't resist it no more..." Hideyoshi felt onto the floor.

"You're pretending! Haha! Continue! Continue! You still can resist it!"

"If still like this, when the lesson's over?!" Hideyoshi felt downer.

"If done like this, when the lesson's begin?!" The students still not gave up.

"I'll call the headmaster... And tell you..."

"You won't call the student... And tell them..."

"STOOOP... STOOOP..."

"CONTINUE! CONTINUE!"

(`1234567890-=qwertyuiop[]\asdfghjkl;'zxcvbnm,./~! #$%^'zxcvbnm,./~! #$%^&*()_+{}:"?!)

**(_SORRY, THAT WAS KEYBOARD ALERT, BECAUSE OF THE HENTAI CURSES! #whatever_)**

Then, Hideyoshi's taking a hidden sword, and stratch his neck... By himself...

**R.I.P. Toyotomi :)** (Hideyoshi : "WHY ARE YOU SMILING TO ME? THAT SACRIFICED TO DIE?!" #PLAK)

Owari! (And below here... There's a reminder)

"REMEMBER! I'M STILL ALIVE IN THE GAME!" shouted Hideyoshi. And Keiji's at the backscreen. He says, "FORGET IT! HE'S DEAD IN THE GAME! YEEEEY!"

Hideyoshi then looks at Keiji. "What the F***? Come here... NOW!" shouted him. And the running mans are begin again!

* * *

><p>AN : Okay, at least I've tried this. I'm inspired by a Javanese video! So here's the result! Sorry if you're bored. Thanks to _Cheshirethebunny_! Maybe this story won't be fixed without her. And now, goodbye... Must continue the other stories. Peace :)


	2. Indonesian Version

_**Enough 4 Answering Me!**_

_Summary : Hideyoshi sedang memberikan pelajaran. Dan pelajaran kali ini akan membawa kutukan... If you don't like, don't much blame._

_Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara dibuat oleh CAPCOM! Tentu saja ini bukan kombinasi dari CAPung dan COMberan! (#plakked)_

**_Warning : Bahasa asing, salah struktur kalimat, typo(es), keluar dari chara asli (Biasanya disingkat OOC), dan humor garing/hangus._**

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi semua!"<p>

Suara itu sangat keras, membuat suasana kelas hening di kening.

"Itu Hideyoshi-sensei! Semuanya, kembali ke bangku masing-masing!" kata si rambut keren putih, Ishida Mitsunari, yang dipercaya menjadi ketua kelas.

"Sialan.." kata Keiji. Anak berambut coklat panjang itu berlari ngebut dari yang ngebut.

_Tapp.. Tapp.. Tapp.._

Dan sensei pun masuk, dengan tubuhnya yang besar dan berbulu monyet (_Dissa dibentur oleh orang yang dimaksud_) Ah, maksudku guru itu masuk dengan tubuh babon anehnya..

(Hideyoshi : "Itu sama saja, bodoh! *_Hideyoshi dobel-benturin Dissa_)

"Perhatian! Dan berdiri semua!" perintah Mitsunari. Dan semua pun berdiri.

Lalu ia memerintah lagi, "Memberi salam!"

"Selamat pagi, Hideyoshi-sensei!" kata seluruh siswa. Dengan perilaku badass nyewt, Hideyoshi menjawab, "Selamat pagi.."

Hideyoshi dikenal sebagai guru yang paling badass di sini. Mungkin hanya Mitsunari yang bisa tahan. Yang lain ngikut-ngikut _**Ariana The Grande Coffee Cup**_, ngerti gak, ada liriknya tuh! "_Cause I can resist it no more!_" (_Dissa dihajar artis aslinya_)

"Hari ini, kita akan belajar antonim, alias lawan kata!" kata Hideyoshi. Ia menulis di papan dengan spidolnyewt, yakni 'ANTONIM'. _Capslock mode_, dan ga cuman itu, ukuran tulisannya itu! Sebesar papannya! Oh! Bukan! Tulisan itu kena tembok juga!

"_My God.._" kata Masamune, Sang Naga Bermata Satu. Ia mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan shock "Sudah tenang! Nanti ada yang bersihkan kok! Istilahnya, _the janitor will cleans the walls_!" kata Hideyoshi berusaha menenangkan

Lalu, Kojuro bertanya, "Itu termasuk Paddle Pop Lion?" Ia juga sempat menunjukkan _poodle eyes_, "_Don't say, don't say!_ Paddle pop merupakan kartun terbaik era ini!"

BLAM! Hideyoshi memukul mejanya. "BUKAN PERUSAHAAN ES KRIM! MAKSUDKU DINDING! _THIS WALL_!" bentak Hideyoshi dan dengan keras, ia menunjuk dinding dengan tangan machonyenyewt (_Dissa ditabok Hideyoshi_)

"Maaf, tapi yang barusan sensasi Paddle Pop, Sensei..." sesal Kojuro. Kemudian Sensei menjelaskan, "Nah, antonim atau lawan kata sendiri artinya kata yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Misalnya saja, makan, lawan katanya minum. Senang, lawan katanya sedih. Dan masih banyak lagi, ya, anak-anakku.."

"Oh, pelajaran yang membosankan..." komentar Sasuke, alias Si Anak Monyet dari Sense-

(Sasuke : "TIDAK, KAU GILA DISSA! TERKUTUKLAH KAU!" *_lalu Dissa diberi paper bomb_)

"Jadi kalau biru, lawan katanya merah ya?" tanya Masamune.

"Iya, benar. Ada lagi hitam lawan katanya putih," jawab Hideyoshi. Dan Masamune nanya lagi, "Jadi takdir membuat aku dan Sanada berlawanan satu sama lain.. Tapi bagaimana dengan ungu dan kuning? Maksudku, Mitsunari kan baju ungu, Ieyasu baju kuning! Dan mereka saling bermusuhan! Jadi apa kedua warna itu masuk lawan kata juga?" Langsung saja Ieyasu dan Mitsunari bertatap satu sama lain seperti brengsek-brengsekan.

"Oh, itu, warna yang berlawanan mah cuman merah-biru, hitam-putih. Bicara soal MitsuYasu, mereka itu bulan dan matahari. Jadi wajar kalau berlawan satu sama lain," ajar Hideyoshi. "_So that's it._ Ngerti deh," seru Masamune keras.

"Masamune-sama? Kalau aku sama Sasuke gimana? Kok kita bisa berlawanan satu sama lain?" tanya Kojuro.

"Aku ya ga tau. _Why don't you-_" kata-kata Masamune terpotong oleh perintah Hideyoshi :

"Ok! Sekarang akan memberi kalian beberapa kata! Kalian harus jawab dengan lawan katanya! **NGERTEEEH**? Kalau tidak, aku akan membuatmu menjadi bola, dan memantulkannya seperti bola basket!"

Tiba-tiba, seluruh siswa hening lebar. Akhirnya mereka mematuhi Hideyoshi-sensei setelahnya, "Me-me-mengerti..." "Baguslah!" kata Hideyoshi.

"Jadi mari dimulai!"

_Prok! Prok!_ Hideyoshi menepuk kedua tangannya. Siswa-siswi turut menyiapkan makanan- (Masamune : "INI BUKAN ACARA MEMASAK, BAKA DISSA!" *_memberi Jumping Jack Breaker sebagai oleh-oleh yang keren_) Maksud ane, siswa-siswi sedang menyiapkan jawaban. Angin masih bertiup dengan kalem... Bunga-bunga makin mekar aja.. (#hey!)

Pertanyaan pertama seperti ini, "Besar!"

"Kecil!"

"Tinggi!"

"Rendah!"

"Gembrot!" (?)

"Kuntet!" (?)

"Tahan!"

"Lepas!"

"Terang!"

"Gelap!"

Dan dimulailah sudah... _THAT CURSE_... *_ketawa evil dari studio_

"Bagus! Bagaimana kalau takut?!" tanya Hideyoshi dengan bangga.

"Buruk! Bagaimana kalau cemas?!" tanya balik seluruh siswa, tapi secara suram.

"Apa? Itu bukan lawan katanya!" Hideyoshi menyalakan gas monyetnyewt (?). Tentu saja seluruh siswa menjawab dengan penuh syukur, "Apa! Itu persamaannya!"

"Ayolah, murid-murid! Seriuslah!" perintah Sensei. Dalam hatinya benar-benar marah. "Mundurlah, sensei! Grogilah!" jawab seluruh siswa.

"Hey, itu BENAR-BENAR salah, murid-murid!"

"Hey, itu akan BENAR-BENAR tepat, sensei!"

"Kau yang salah!"

"Kami yang benar!"

"KALIAN SALAAH! SALAAH! MOHON PERHATIAN!"

"KAMI BENAR! KAMI BENAR! MOHON CUEKKAN!"

"Grrrh..."

"Hahahahaaaawh!" (Apa itu salah? Lawan kata ngeraum ketawa.. Kan.. #PLAK)

Yang paling seru ngejawabnyewt Yukimura. Dia mengatakan setiap kalimat dengan bangga, keras, serta girly.. (_Dissa dibakar oleh pendekar yang dimaksud_)

"PERHATIKAN! JANGAN BICARA _ANYMORE_!" (masih aje intelekkan -_-)

"CUEKKIN! JANGAN RAME _ANYLESS_!" (Any-MORE, Any-LESS! YES! *_dismack_)

"INI BUKAN PERTANYAAN, MURID-MURID!"

"TAPI INI JAWABAN, SENSEI!"

Hideyoshi malah facepalm sendiri. (Kasihan sensei, tapi memang kamu bikin kutukan sendiri, jadi carilah solusi sendiri yaa, hohohooo.)

"KALIAN BODOH! BODOH!"

"KAMI PINTAR! PINTAR!"

"SENSEI ITU PINTAR, DAN KALIAN ITU BODOH!"

"SENSEI ITU BODOH, AND KAMI ITU PINTAR!"

"AYOLAH! HENTIKAN KEGILAAN INI!"

"ABAIKAN! LANJUTKAN KEWARASAN INI!"

Dan Si Sensei mau teriak suangat keras sekarang, "_WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEELL!_"

Dan para pelajar menjawab dengan santai, "_WHAT THE HEAVEEEEEEEEEENN!_"

"SIAL! TOLOL! BAGAIMANA ORANG TUA KALIAN MENGAJARI KALIAN?!"

"IYAK! CERDAS! BAGAIMANA ANAK-ANAKMU BISA PAHAM SEMUA?!"

"INI JUGA BUKAN PERTANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"INI SEMUA IALAH JAWABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"... AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU!"

"... AKU TELAH MEMPERBAIKKANMU!"

"JADI ITU YANG KALIAN MAU! PELAJARAN! SUDAH! SELESAI!"

"JADI INI YANG KAMI TOLAK! PELAJARAN! BARU! DIMULAI!"

"DIAM!"

"RIBUT!"

"BERDIRIIII!"

"DUDUUUUK!"

"SAYA AKAN BICARA SANGAT CEPAT, JADI KALIAN PARA SISWA TAK BISA MENIRU!" Hideyoshi baru saja mengatakan ini dalam waktu 2 detik saja.

"ANDA... TELAH... BENGONG... SANGAT... LEMOT... JADI... KAMI... PARA GURU... BISA... TIDAK MENIRU..." Dan para siswa mengatakannya dengan super lemot... Karena lawan dari lambat ialah cepat.

"Oh, mungkin jika aku mencoba suara hewan, siswa-siswi akan berhenti," batin Hideyoshi pelan.

"Miaouw!" Hideyoshi menggayakan dirinya seperti Doraneko. Yeah, seluruh siswa memang terlihat agak bingung. "Yey! Sepertinya rencanaku berhasil!" bisik Hideyoshi bangga. Tapi tiba-tiba nih! Seluruh siswa berkata kompak!

"_**WOOUF**_**!**"

Yes! Mereka menggonggong! Oowh tentunya karena lawan kata kucing itu anjing! Hideyoshi makin marah dan makin maraah paraah deeh. Lalu ia menggebuk mejanya sendiri.

"SIALAAN!"seru Hideyoshi. Lalu para siswa dengan ngebut ke meja Hideyoshi. Mereka mengelus meja, seperti bagaimana mereka menjinakkan binatang peliharaan. "Baik..."kata mereka.

Kemarahan Hideyoshi makin memuncak... Memuncak... Bahkan melebihi gunung Himalaya. "CUKUP! MARI SELESAIKAN!"

"KURANG! MARI MULAIKAN!"

Dan Hideyoshi masih marah, "_STOP! STOP! STOP!_ LIHAT MUKA SAYA!"

Juga, siswa-siswi masih jawab penuh syukur, "_CONTINUE! CONTINUE! CONTINUE!_ BUANG MUKA ANDA!"

"AKU SERIUS! BERHENTI MENJAWAB GURUMU!"

"KAMU BERCANDA! TETAPLAH MENANYAKAN SISWA-SISWIMU!"

Sensei benar-benar marah. Tak tahan lagi... Tapi apa boleh buat, itu sudah pilihan dia. Lalu ia teriak, "_STOOOOOOOOOP!_ MANA SENJATAKUU?!"

"LANJOOOOOOOET! MANA SEMUA PANAH CUPIDMU?!" (Senjata meliarkan, dan panah cupid membaikkan. Jadi yaa.. #plak)

"HAAAAH... HAAAAH... PERGI..."

"HAH! HAH! DIAM!"

"KUMOOHOOON! SUDAH SELESAI! SUDAH SELESAI!"

"KUMOHON _NDASMU_ (?!)! BELUM SELESAI! BELUM SELESAI!"

Hideyoshi nge-smack muka sendiri, "Aku mati..."

Dan para siswa teriak bangga, "HIDUP ANDA!"

Sensei terpaksa teriak untuk lagilagi, "CUKUP SUDAH! CUKUP! CUKUP!"

"KURANG NIIH! KURANG! KURANG!"

"MASA DEPAN KALIAN AKAN BURUK SEPERTI SIGUNG!"

"MASA LALU KAMI TELAH BAGUS SEPERTI KUPU-KUPU!"

Oh! Apa ini? Perlahan, Hideyoshi menangis... Ia terisak, "Cukup... Ayolah... Aku ngantuk..."

Para siswa ngomong diselap-selip tawa, "Belum cukup! Hahahahaaa! Iya hahaaa! Kau masih HAHAHAAA! SEMANGAT!"

"Aku serius! Huff... _Stop... Stop..._ Aku tak tahan lagi..." Hideyoshi melumpuh ke lantai.

"Kau pura-pura! Haha! Lanjoet! Lanjoet! Kau masih tahan!"

"Kalau masih seperti ini, kapan pelajarannya selesai?!" Hideyoshi makin melumpuh.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini, kapan pelajarannya mulai?!" Para murid belum mau menyerah.

"Aku akan memanggil Headmister... Dan menceritakanmu..."

"Kau takkan memanggil para siswa... Dan menceritakan mereka..."

"BERHENTI... BERHENTI..."

"LANJUUT! LANJUUT!"

(`1234567890-=qwertyuiop[]\asdfghjkl;'zxcvbnm,./~! #$%^'zxcvbnm,./~! #$%^&*()_+{}:"?!)

**(_MAAF YANG BARUSAN ITU KEYBOARD ALERT, KARENA KUTUKAN ANEH INI! #whatever_)**

Lalu, Hideyoshi mengambil pedang tersembunyi, dan menyayat lehernya... Sendiri...

**R.I.P. Toyotomi :)** (Hideyoshi : "KENAPA SENYUM-SENYUM KE AKU? YANG HARUS BERKORBAN UNTUK MATI?!" #PLAK)

Owari! (Dan di sini... Ada peringatan...)

"INGAT! AKU MASIH HIDUP DI GAME!" ingat Hideyoshi dengan bentakan. Dan kita bisa membayangkan kalau ada Keiji diam-diam di belakangnya. Ia berkata, "LUPAKAN! DIA SUDAH MATI DI GAME! YEEEEY!"

Hideyoshi kemudian menengok Keiji. "_What the F***_? Sini kamu... SEKARANG!" ujarnya. Dan para cowok pelari mulai lagi!

* * *

><p>AN : Halo! Dissadako's heart and Dissaipuljamil's show di sini! (dihajar) Ini terinspirasi dari video Boso Jowo! Jadi wajar kalo mirip ya :')... (Motonari : "BERARTI ELUNYE COPYCAT DUUMZ! CEMEN!" *_nyayat Dissa_) Goodbye dulu, ga mau banyak bacot. Saya sebagai Author mandet-mandet akan segera berkarya lagi! :D (Ieyasu : "Tuh janji lagi! Awas ga ditepatin... Nanti ternyata banyak tugas. Hah? Elu mesti kayak gitu, kasian readers." *_natap evil_) (Dissa : "Ah biar!" *_dihajar all chara_)


End file.
